Finding Home
by melodywhitlock
Summary: Twice broken, Isabella Swan Volturi returns to Forks to mourn the death of her father. What will she do when her present life meets her past? Where does she belong? Also Jane/Seth A/N: This is my first attempt at fanfiction. Hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

(Edward's POV)

Twenty-Five years. It was twenty-five years ago today that I died. Well, I was already dead in sense but I will always look back on that day as the day my life truly ended. The day I walked away from her. The day I walked away from the love of my existence and any hope of true happiness in this damned immortal torture. I would have ended my pathetic shell of an existence years ago had it not been for my family. Though why they even want me around now is beyond me.

I'm sitting on the couch trying to ignore their thoughts as usual. Jasper and Emmett are playing chess on the coffee table while Alice sketches on her ipad in the chair across from me. It's the first time in weeks that I have come out to sit with them. I usually keep to my room to try and avoid the pity and sadness I hear in their thoughts each time they see my face. Alice glances my way as I start to rise from the couch. _Oh Edward, at least go hunting before you shut yourself away again…you look aw…._I look up to see her eyes glaze over as the vision takes her. {In a small cemetery two men struggle to places a heavy stone above a freshly covered grave. **Charles Michael Swan Beloved Father and Friend**}As the vision fades she looks up at me. _Sorry Edward, you know I can't help it sometimes. _I give her a small nod as I head out the front door. I break into a run as I hit the porch.

Charlie…the pain in my chest flares as I think of how this will hurt Bella. Oh my beautiful Bella. I wonder, as I so very often do, where she is now. Is she happy? Who did she marry? Does she have children? Do they have her eyes? The pain of not being with her as she suffers the loss of her father is almost too much to bear. I just wish I could see her once. Just to make sure she is happy and safe. I have fought this urge tooth and nail for the last twenty-five years because I know that once I see her it will be that much harder to leave again. Maybe just a glimpse from afar…surely she will attend the funeral. I can handle that much…just this once.

(Bella's POV)

"I'm so sorry Bells." I heard Jacob mutter through the phone. "We're all gonna miss him." "I know. Thanks for letting me know Jake. I obviously can't attend the funeral but I would like to come and pay my respects." I said. "I will let the pack know that you are headed this way. No one will bother you; I'll make sure of it." I could hear the protective tone in his voice and there was a long pause before he added, "Let me know when you get here. I would really like to see you." "Oh Jake" I cried as joy washed over me. "That would be so great. I've missed you so much." "You too Bells…you too. See you soon then." he said "Bye Jake" I couldn't help but smile as I hung up the phone. Though we have spoken often, I have not seen my friend in over 23 years. The memory of our final painful face to face conversation filled my mind.

"Bella, please don't do this. I know I hurt you but you're still my best friend and I still love you. You don't have to leave!" Jacob yelled as tears streaked his face. I clutched at my side as I tried to hold myself together long enough to say goodbye to him. I didn't want him to see the pain I was in…to see the extent of the damage…to see how broken I truly was. "I do Jake. I have to get away from here. I know you didn't mean to hurt me and I don't blame you. I know you can't help it, but I just can't stay around and watch. Please you just have to let me go!" I sobbed. I felt the heat of his arms as they wrapped around me one last time and his lips brushed my forehead. "I will always love you Bella." he whispered into my hair and then he was gone. I shivered as I realized this was the last time I would feel the warmth of my sun.

His light shown for her now, and only for her; Leah Clearwater. Leah had been staying with relatives a few towns over and had come home to visit her mother and her brother Seth on the reservation. Jake and I were walking on the beach when Seth came bounding up with her in tow. The moment Jacob's eyes met hers I lost him. There is no fighting a wolf's imprint. I had to watch as he lifted his hand to touch her beautiful face. She seemed shocked at first, especially as she glanced in my direction but she also seemed to feel a pull toward him. I knew immediately what was happening. My worst fear since I had discovered the depth my love for my best friend had come true. He was hers and I was alone…again. I turned and ran. I heard Jacob call after me but he let me go. He didn't know what to say any more than I did. We both knew this was possible from the beginning but that didn't make it hurt any that I somehow made it home and threw myself down on bed the as the whole in my chest that had never fully closed burst open and I felt I would die from the pain. I wanted to die from it. I think I would have taken my own life that night had it not been for my father.

Ah Charlie. I snapped back to the present and I felt the venom sting my eyes as I thought about my recently departed father and began to pack a small bag. "Going somewhere Izzy?" I flinched at the nick name I hated. I had been so lost in thought that I hadn't noticed that Felix had entered my room. "Yes" I sighed. "I just have to make a quick trip. Can you tell Aro that I will be away for a few weeks?" "He won't be happy." Felix answered. "Where are you headed?" "My father passed away and I would like to pay my respects one last time." I said. "Oh Bella, I'm sorry. Of course I'll tell him. I'll come with you." he offered. "No Felix, really, I'll be fine. This is something I need to do alone." I reply. "Ok, if you're sure love, but if you need anything just let me know. See you soon ok?" "Ok" I said as he leaned in and kissed my cheek. I smile sadly at his grin so reminiscent of the big brother I once lost. As he left I removed the jet black cloak that was my daily guise and finished packing. I grabbed my purse and sighed once again as I closed the door behind me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I forgot this last chaper.** **I own nothing but the plot. sigh.**

Chapter 2

(Bella's POV)

The flight was long but thankfully not uncomfortable. I had not had time to hunt before I left Volterra. This is one of those times when I am thankful that I am, as Aro puts it, 'special'. I just think its one more thing that I couldn't get right. To everyone's great surprise, I have virtually no blood lust. Even as a newborn I had pristine control and I could go months without feeding before I began to feel the effects of my thirst. Even when I do get thirsty I chose to drink from animals. I just can't bring myself to take a life. Aro has been very understanding and allows me to hunt outside the city limits. He really has been like a second father to me for the last quarter century.

All those years ago when I left Forks I had no idea where I was headed. I just knew that I had to get as far away from the place where I had felt so much pain and loss. I didn't get far before Victoria found me. I hadn't even thought of her in my hurry to escape my torment. She came for me in a hotel just outside of Seattle. I felt something hard hit the back of my head and then blackness. I awoke in a large abandoned warehouse. Even as she tortured me I could not feel anything but relief. Soon it would be over. The physical pain was nothing on that I had gone thru since _Edward.._.I flinch at the pain in my chest that is always there when I think of him. Just before Victoria could finish the job we were joined by four Vampires in long black capes. She stopped with her fun to address the new threat. I was near unconsciousness so I only heard parts of the conversation as I drifted in and out. It was something about recklessness and creating newborns. There was a scream and then a ripping sound. The smallest figure then addressed me. I couldn't find my voice in order to respond to her question and for a few moments there was silence. Then a scream of frustration brought me back to full consciousness. "Bring her Felix. Aro will want to meet any human that is immune to my gift" the small hooded figure said. I felt myself being lifted by two hard cold arms. The feel of them was too much like being in his arms and I gave in and let the darkness consume me. I only woke briefly over the next few days when someone would force water down my throat. I vaguely remember arriving at Volterra and being taken to a room where I was laid down on a soft bed. I heard voices and felt cold hands touch my skin but I couldn't find my way out of the darkness. Then I felt the burning start. The pain was like nothing I had ever imagined. I lost myself over to it. I wanted to scream and beg someone to put it out or kill me, to end my suffering but the darkness would not release me. "Can I get you anything" the flight attendant said. He was generically cute with his blond hair and dimples. He reminded me a little of Mike Newton. Gosh that's someone I haven't thought about in a long time. I wonder how he is. "No, thank you." I said smiling up at him. His eyes got wide and he swallowed hard before he slowly moved away to ask the next person. I will never get use to how humans react to this body. I have to admit I was pleasantly surprised by my new body when I awoke. I heard Felix say that my beauty was unrivaled. I hardly recognized myself.

"We are now making our descent into Seattle." said a voice overhead. I again thought of Charlie and Jacob. When I left I wrote Charlie a letter explaining why I had to leave and telling him how sorry I was. He was hurt at first but when I called him a few months later he was so glad to hear from me that his hurt was quickly forgotten. We have talked at least once a week since then. At first he begged me to come home or at least to tell him where I was. As the months went on he continued to ask me to visit and I just told him it was too hard. A few months later, after much prompting and a begging from Charlie, I contacted Jacob. I don't like to remember the anguish of that first conversation on both sides as I told him what had happened to me. He was furious and he blamed himself, but we eventually got past it and slowly became friends again. After about four years Charlie married Sue Clearwater, Leah's mom and was let in on the secret of the pack. After that I asked Jacob to talk to Charlie and explain about things and why I couldn't come home. He didn't tell him exactly what I was but he understood enough and things got easier from there. It still pained me that I hadn't seen him before he died but at least he knew I was safe and I knew being with Sue and her children had made him plane landed. As I left the plane the wide eyed flight attendant from before slipped me his number. Yep, definitely like Mike Newton I laughed to myself as I went in search of a rental car.

(Edward's POV)

The house feels so empty. It's hard to be here. This place with all its memories of her; of the time in my life when I knew what it felt like to smile and laugh; to hold perfection in your arms and know that it belongs only to you. I had just made it to my old room to look around when my phone rang again. Alice. "Edward, we are boarding a plane now. I really wish you would reconsider going to this funeral but I can see you're not because the vision is still the same. I see you in the woods outside the cemetery and then just nothing! Your entire future disappears" she yells. "Alice, it's just got to be a fluke. I can take care of myself so again there is no need in you coming after me." I return. "I don't care what you say Edward, we will be there by tonight. Just look out for yourself until then." she replies as the line goes dead. Ah Alice, I love my sister but sometimes her visions can really be a pain in the… My eyes land on a cd case on the shelf. Claire De Lune…oh Bella I will see her in just six short hours. I close my eyes and her brown orbs swim cloud my vision yet again. What I wouldn't give to hold her again. I had hoped the love I felt for her would fade after a couple of years but, alas it is still just as strong as it was then. My only solace is hopefully I will see that she has moved on and is happy and all my years of sacrifice and pain were not in vain.

(Jacob's POV)

"Was that Bella?" I heard Leah call from the kitchen. "Yeah babe; She just rented a car in Seattle so she'll be here in a few hours." I said as I walked into the kitchen and gave her a kiss. She threw her arms around me and smiled. "I'm so glad she's coming but I'm a little worried. I know she's your best friend but…" she tailed off. "I know babe, but Bella's different. She won't hurt me." I assured her. She sighed and kissed my lips lightly. "I'm on patrol today but I'll be home in a couple of hours to get ready for the funeral." "Alright babe, love you." I replied as I watched her head out the back door pulling her shirt over her head as she entered the forest to phase.

The pack had been surprised when, after being back on the reservation a few weeks Leah had started to exhibit symptoms of the wolf gene. The first time she phased it nearly scared me to death. She was arguing with Paul about something stupid. I was about to intervene when she started to shake violently. We all backed away as I watched my love change into a beautiful gray she wolf. She nearly took his head off before we could get her calmed down. It was weird at first but I was also excited because it meant that we could be together forever. She would never age as long as she continued to phase regularly. There was also something very sexy about watching her phase. Oh what am i talking about? Everything she does is sexy to me. Mmm, I love that woman.

The day I imprinted on Leah was the best and worst day of my life. Bella had finally realized that she loved me back and things had been wonderful and I was finally beginning to see the old Bella that had been missing since the bloodsucker abandoned her. When I saw Leah time literally stood still and it was like she was the only thing holding me to the Earth. She became my world in an instant. I had to touch her. As I let go of the tiny hand intertwined with mine and reached out to touch her sweet face my heart was flying. Then I heard the one sound that could touch me in that moment; Bella's soft sob as she turned and ran from my life. Then my world was crashing around me. What had i done? I called out to her, but what could I say really. I love you, I will always love you, but it will never be enough. It hurt so badly when she left. I could see how broken she was even though she tried to hide it. The image of her holding herself together like she did all those months ago and knowing i was the cause of it would haunt me for the rest of my life. I was no better than her bloodsucker. I was worse.

I kept an eye on Charlie, the least i could do for her. He was beside himself at first. After a few months she called. I was relieved when Charlie told me she sounded funny but ok. I didn't realize what he meant by sounding funny until she called me a few months later. At first i was ecstatic to hear from her until i recognized the musical bell like tone to her voice. She had become one of them. I was devastated. Not only had i ripped her heart out but i had failed to protect her. In all the turmoil I hadn't even thought about the fact that the red headed leach as still out there. The pack hadn't come across her scent in months. What had I done? Bella, my sweet Bella, was dead, well living dead and it was entirely my fault. But as our conversations continued I realized that she hadn't changed at all. She was still the same person despite what the fact that she had become my mortal enemy. She was still the same stubborn, selfless, Bella she had always been. After a few years I decided that it didn't matter what she was, she would always be my best friend, my Bella. And she was coming home. The pack wasn't excited about the fact that I had given her my permission to return, but they would steer clear of her. I would make sure she was safe and would be able to get the closure she needed. And I was just looking forward to seeing her after all these years. I wonder how she's changed and how it will feel to see her now that she is one of them. I shook my head as I stood up. It doesn't matter what she is...she's still Bella and I will just have to get used to it. We will get thru it. I will not lose her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Chapter3

(Bella's POV)

This town has not changed. I sigh as I pull into the one hotel in town and stepped out of the car into the drizzling rain that was a staple of Forks, Washington. The guy at the front desk stuttered as he took my credit card. "Th-this is our b-best room ma'am." Please enjoy your st-stay with us." I smiled at him and he dropped the room key. Once I was all checked in I called Jacob. The funeral was in an hour. I obviously couldn't just strut up to the coffin. Someone was bound to notice that I hadn't aged a day in the last twenty-five years. But Jake said that I could watch from the edge of the woods and then when the funeral was over he would come and get me and i could say my goodbyes.

I took a shower and let my hair dry where it fell in soft curls to my waist. I pulled a red sundress out of my bag. Jane had staged an intervention shortly after i joined the Volturi family. She, like Alice, thought my taste in clothing left much to be desired. Although, not liking me nearly as much as Alice, Jane had burned all of my clothes that she deemed offensive. I slipped on my cowgirl boots, my favorites; a gift from Alex who, despite Jane's best efforts, had managed to become a good friend over the last few years. I braced myself. I can do this. I can do this.

I headed out to Forks cemetery on the out skirts of town. The closer I got the more tense I became. I had to stop a few times to calm myself. As I reached the edge of the forest I could see a group of people gathered in the center of the cemetery. I could hear soft sobs coming from a small dark skinned woman who I assume was Sue Clearwater sitting near a silver casket covered in flowers. I could see several of the Quileutes by the russet color of their skin although it was tough to tell who was who from this distance. Angela Webber's father stood behind the casket. He had just started talking about what a great cop my father was and how he would be missed when my nose was overwhelmed with the scent of pine and musk that i remembered like it was yesterday mixed with the faint smell of wet dog.

I turned to stare into a pair of bright yet guarded eyes. Eyes both too old and too young for the handsome face they adorned. Jacob. My Jacob...no not mine...but still my best friend Jacob. We stared at each other for what felt like hours before he spoke. "Well you don't smell quite as bad as the rest of them anyway." I launched myself at him and hugged him with all that i had. He was taken back at my speed for a moment but quickly recovered and he was hugging me back just at fiercely. I could tell he was trying to put all the words he couldn't say into this hug. As we broke apart I smiled up at him. "Same old Jake, God I've missed you" "I've missed you too Bells. I'm so glad to see you. Though I'm sorry about the circumstances." This brought me back to where we were and I glanced toward the cemetery and the people still gathered. Seeing this Jake took my hand and led me to a fallen tree at the edge of the forest. We sat together and watched as they laid my father to rest. I felt the sting of tears i couldn't shed as i lay my head on Jake's shoulder and sobbed quietly while he silently stroked my hair.

(Jacob's POV)

Her smell surprised me. She still smelled like Freesia and Strawberries, just like always but with an icy undertone that tingled in my nose…not the unpleasant burn that I expected. I can see her standing at the edge of the forest. Her hair, still the same beautiful mahogany waves, but thicker and shinier falls to her tiny waist. I see her body stiffen as she takes in my smell; then she slowly turns to face me. She is beautiful, there is no denying that. At first I cannot find any of my friend in this pale exquisite face, but as I continue to stare I notice small things. Her eyes are no longer the chocolate brown that I loved so much but they are still wide and full of expression. Her soft pink lips are fuller but the lower lip is still a little bit bigger than the upper one. Her face is still heart shaped yet is slimmer with sharper features.

When the silence threatens to become uncomfortable I speak, "Well you don't smell quite as bad as the rest of them anyway." I barely have time to process the small smile that starts to pull at her lips and she is in my arms. Man she's fast…and strong. I stagger back a little but once I recover I wrap my arms around her and pull her closer. I have missed this. I have missed my friend. I wish I could find a way to tell her how truly sorry I am for all that has happened between us but I just hold her tighter. We finally break away and flashes me a killer smile that could melt your heart. She lets out a small sigh "Same old Jake, God I've missed you" her bell like voice tinkles. "I've missed you too Bells. I'm so glad to see you; though I'm sorry about the circumstances." I say glancing at the group of people gathered in the cemetery. She follows my eyes and her expression changes to one of deep pain and loss. The need to comfort her is overwhelming so I reach out my hand. She entwines her cold fingers around mine and I lead her to a fallen tree at the edge of the woods where she can watch. She starts to sob softly and lays her head on my shoulder. It surprises me how easy this is...how easy it is to be with her even now. I stroke her hair as I feel her sobs shake my shoulder.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Chapter 4

(Edward's POV)

Where is she? Surely she wouldn't miss her Father's funeral. I came around the back side of the cemetery next to the church. Technically the north side is on Quileute land. Though Ephraim Black and his pack of protectors are long gone, I am trying to honor Alice's request and be careful. I scan the group of people again knowing that it is in vain. If her blood were anywhere in vicinity I would know it immediately. All I can smell, besides the people gathered in the cemetery, is this sickening wet dog smell. Maybe she and her Father had a falling out? It doesn't seem likely as Bella is one of the most forgiving people I have ever met. Even if they had, I can't see her not coming to his funeral anyway. Maybe she…I can't even let my mind go there. She has to exist somewhere. I feel the phone in my pocket vibrate…Alice again. "Edward, where are you?" "I'm fine Alice. I'm at the funeral but she's not even here." I sigh in frustration. "Alice, what if she's…" I start. "Don't even say that Edward." she snaps. "I know I've asked you not to look into her future but Alice, but I have to know that she is ok. Please look for me. Just tell me she is safe and happy." I plead. There is silence on the line and I know she is honoring my request. I know Alice loves Bella and is just as concerned about her as I am. "Alice?" I call, getting impatient. More silence. "Alice! Please" I all but scream in the phone. "I see nothing." I feel my knees buckle. I left for nothing. I broke her heart for nothing. She died anyway. What if it was my fault? I wasn't here to protect her. What if I could have saved her? What have I done? My love is gone.

(Bella's POV)

As the funeral was coming to a close I hear what sounds like a man scream from across the cemetery. I'm certain human ears wouldn't be able to detect it but I saw Jacob's ears perk up as well. "What was that?" I asked him. "I'm not sure, but I should probably check it out." I stand as he does and shift my senses to high alert. I focus on the area that the scream came from and I can detect the slightest hint of the sweet icy smell that I know to be exclusive to our kind. The smell seems oddly familiar to me. "Vampire" I say as I grab Jake's hand. "Who…did you bring someone with you?" he asks and I can feel him begin to shake. "No, the smell is familiar but not one I recognize." I reply. "Stay here." he spits out at me. "Not likely." I reply as I take off at top speed around the edge of the cemetery. I can hear his growl of frustration and feel a shift in the air as he phases and takes off after me. I throw my physical and mental shield around Jake and then around the people in the clearing just in case our visitor plans to be unfriendly. I say a silent thank you to Aro for the years he has spent working with me and teaching my how to use my shields. Whoever this guy is, he's in for a big surprise.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plo**t.

Chapter 5

(Edward's POV)

"Edward…the vision…Edward" I can hear Alice yelling through the phone still in my hand. My fist tightens and her voice cuts off as the phone splinters into pieces. The pain is too much. I can't process anything but the hole in my chest. I can faintly hear someone sobbing Bella's name over and over again. It takes a second to realize that it's coming from me. I'm so lost in the pain that I don't realize that I'm not alone anymore. My nose it the first to register the sweet delicious smell…it's heavenly. It almost reminds me of how Bella's blood once called to me yet not in an edible kind of way. I lift my face from my hands to look around for the source of this wonderful smell and my eyes come to rest on a tiny girl a few yards in front of me. She is the most beautiful, celestial being I have ever seen. She has to be an angel. I must be dead…truly dead. I've died from the pain. Carlisle was right. There must be a heaven for our kind. That is the only explanation my mind can come up with for the presence of this angel so similar to my lost love. "Have you come for me?" I ask the angel when I am able to speak. She cocks her head to the side as she studies me. In my fog I rise and walk toward her. I only go a few steps when I hit an invisible brick wall and am thrown back several yards.

What just happened? I'm brought back to reality by a fierce snarling sound. An enormous russet wolf bounds up next to the angel, teeth bore at me. It can't be… "Don't hurt him Jacob." I hear the angel say to the wolf as she places a pale constraining hand on his back. Jacob? The wolf whimpers and bares its teeth at me again as if asking, please just let me eat him, but he doesn't attack. I take my eyes off the great beast to look again at the angel. As our eyes meet I freeze. It's her. Not an angel…my angel…my love. Her eyes harden as she sees the recognition in mine. "Hello Edward" she says and I can see her flinch ever so slightly as my name leaves her lips. A slow growl comes from the wolf next to her as she removes her hand from his shoulder and steps around him to face me fully. "Bella" I whisper as my mind is still having trouble processing what I see in front of me. This creature is the definition of exquisite. Her wide, innocent, golden eyes set in a stunning heart shaped face is framed by long auburn locks. She is incredible, breathtaking, and obviously immortal. How can she be my Bella?

All thoughts cease as she takes a step closer to me and reaches out a tiny pale hand to help me up. My hand rises to meet hers without my permission and as our skin touches I feel that same electricity pass between us and I am certain it's her. One look in her eyes lets me know that she felt it too. She pulls me to my feet never once taking her eyes from mine. "Bella" I say again…this time it sounds like a prayer. "What are you doing here?" she asks trying to let go of my hand and step away but I hold tighter, afraid she will disappear if I let go. A fierce warning growl erupts from behind her and I reluctantly let go of her hand. "I had to see you…just once." I manage to choke out. She looks at me as if she is confused for a moment and I am reminded of our last conversation. "I lied, Bella." I blurt out realizing what had confused her. "I could never, not love you…could never, not want you. I could see that you weren't going to let go and I just wanted you to have a normal, happy, human life...where you didn't have to constantly be put in danger by what I am. I just wanted to protect you, to save you from becoming like me. So I lied…" I finished lamely.

She looked like I had slapped her. I could see hurt, pain…oh so much pain…and finally anger grace her beautiful face. "How'd that work out for you? I know I was just a stupid human but if you were so worried about making me happy maybe you should have asked me what I wanted instead of making the decision for me." she said, her voice very calm despite the anger in her eyes. Then suddenly I was brought to my knees again by the sheer force of her thoughts. Memories, her memories filled my mind and I was overwhelmed by the depth of emotion in them. I felt how her heart skipped a beat the first time she saw my face; how she felt lying next to me in our meadow; how she felt when I touched her skin; our first kiss; the first time I told her I loved her; I was a fool. The love she felt for me was every bit as deep as mine was for her. How could I possible expect her to move on and have a normal life when I have spent the last twenty-five years in torture? Her memories shifted and watched as I tore her heart out again. I felt her anguish as I told her that I didn't want her and that we were leaving. The pain and loss she felt at that moment was truly worse than the burning of the change. The intensity of her suffering made me cry out in agony. The memories stopped as suddenly as they had begun and again there was silence. I was left panting on the ground trying to recover.

"What did you do to him, he looks like he's gonna pass out?" a male voice said. I looked up to see Jacob Black smirking down at me from where the russet wolf had been before. Bella looked from him to me and back with sadness and started to answer when I heard a phone buzz. She pulled a small cell phone from her pocket and flipped it open. "Jane" she said, her voice sounded calm but annoyed. "Why? I told Felix I needed to be alone. Ok, fine." She hung up and turned to Jacob. "I need to go. They will be here in a few hours and I don't want them to even get a whiff of the pack." she told him. "Who" he and I both asked at the same time? She looked at me as she answered both of us. "My father doesn't like me being off on my own so he has sent my sister and brothers to make sure I am safe." the tone of her voice told me there was more to it than that. "But you just got here Bells." Jacob said, his voice pleading. Her eyes softened as she looked at him and I felt the same pang of jealousy that always felt at the bond they shared. "I know Jake, I don't want to go so soon but Caius hates werewolves and if he were to find out about the pack…" she started. "Wait" I said getting to my feet. "Caius…Jane…You're Volturi?" My dead heart broke, how had they found her? "Yes, it's a long story" she replied. "And one I don't have time to get into right now." she turned her attention back to Jacob. "Jake, you have to keep the pack on the reservation until we are gone. Caius hates werewolves and he's hunted them to almost extinction. I know you guys aren't like other werewolves but that won't matter to him. He won't stop until all of you are dead and he has the numbers to accomplish it. They'll be here tomorrow morning and I will tell them I'm ready to go home. Jane is unpredictable but maybe I can get them to leave tomorrow so they don't have time to snoop around too much. As long as none of you phase and run around in the woods near town everything should be fine." she finished. "We have tonight then at least? Dad really wants to see you and Leah & Seth, and Emily." he asked. "Of course Jake, as long as you're sure it's ok; I'd love to see them." she answered and she reached out to take his hand. "Bella please" my voice came out as a whisper. She turned back around and her eyes met mine. _Midnight. _Her bell like voice spoke in my mind and I saw a picture of our Forks home. I nodded, relieved as she turned back to Jacob who spared me a brief scowl and they were gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Chapter 6

(Jane's POV)

Aro was pissed. Felix doesn't know how lucky he is that he still had all his limps. I don't see why he should blame us when she is the one who ran off alone. Why should we have to traipse half way around the world to make sure his princess has the moral support she needs. The way Aro fawns all over her, the way he calls her daughter like she is God's gift to Volterra…it just makes me sick! I know I sound like a jealous child but I just can't help it. I have served in the guard loyally for almost two centuries and never once has he looked at me the way he does her; with love. And the worse thing is that, as much as I want to hate her, I can't. I know that my hate is unmerited.

"I hope she's okay." I hear Alex tell Felix and Demetri. "I'm sure Izzy's fine Alex. Our little sister is tougher than she looks." Demetri answered reassuringly from behind the wheel. "I never should have let her go alone." Felix worried. "Do you realize who you are worrying about? You've all seen her in battle, she's unstoppable. Not only does her shield protect her but I have seen her use it to blast a group of more than fifteen newborns halfway to Timbuktu. She'll be fine." Demetri said chuckling at the memory. "Yeah, I know she'll be fine physically but…" Felix said trailing off. They all exchanged sad glances. I knew they were referring to the look of pain and sadness that never seemed to leave Isabella's strange golden eyes. Another reason I couldn't find it in myself to hate my new sister. I've seen pain, believe me; I've caused enough of it to know that look. "Oh can you all please just shut up! I just talked to the princess and she is fine." Three sets of angry eyes cut to me at my outburst but no one said anything…smart of them.

(Jacob's POV)

"Does it get weird that some of the others are so much older than you now?" Bella asked as we left my house. Sam and some of the others who had imprinted had stopped phasing to age with their loves so some of my friends like Paul and Embry were well into their 40s now. I had taken over as Alpha when Sam stopped phasing but he was still like a father figure to all of us and Emily had always been like our mother. "Yeah, it's strange. Some of them have children that are getting close to changing age now, though we're not sure if it will happen or not with no vamps in the area." I said. "It was really great to see them all. Quil's and Claire's daughter is so beautiful." she said, smiling. "Yeah, Leah and I have been considering stopping to see if it's possible for us to have kids. She's kind of a special case so we're not sure if it's even possible. It's a big decision but we have forever to decide." I told her. "She really is perfect for you Jake. I can see how much you love each other and it makes me so happy." she said leaning into me as we walked. "Thanks Bells. You don't know what it means to hear you say that. I'm so sorr…" she stopped me short by placing a cold finger on my lips. "Don't Jake, I don't blame you. I never did. You really helped me so much when they left and none of what happened after was your fault. I'm okay now, really. I have a family who cares for me and I get to keep you too." she said smiling again.

I couldn't help but smile back and then my thoughts went back to earlier at the funeral. "What about him" I asked, my face falling. I wanted to kill him on site for all the pain he had caused her. I know that's a bit hypocritical coming from someone who hurt her just as badly but it's still true. Then I really looked at him, he looked like he'd already been to hell and back. Then when she did whatever she was doing to him…it looked like she was burning him alive. I knew my ripping him apart would feel like relief after that. "I don't know Jake. I really don't." she answered. "Do you still love him?" I asked, already knowing the answer. "Yes." was all she said. "Well I really hope it works out for you Bells. If anyone deserves happiness it's you." I said and then I realized I meant it. He obviously still loved her; and if he could bring her happiness then he was ok by me. "Remember what I said about the pack. Keep everyone on the res until we leave please." she reminded me. "I will. Are you sure you'll be ok?" I said pulling her into a hug. I didn't want to let her go. I didn't know when or if I would see her again. "I'm sure, their family, they would never hurt me. Even if they tried, I can take care of myself now." she said returning my hug. "Yeah, I'm beginning to see that. But, old habits die hard." I chuckled.

"This, being back here with you, all of you, it just feels so good. I going to miss you so much Jake." she sighed into my shoulder. "Yeah I know." I said pulling back to look at her smile once more before she turned to leave. "Bella" I whispered, my hand reaching for her on its own accord as I felt that pull at my heart at watching her walk away from me again. As much as I love Leah it doesn't change the fact that I still love Bella too. This is so hard. She turned slowly and her eyes held so much sadness and love. I let my eyes close as the tears started to slide down my face and I felt her lips touch lightly against mine, just once. "I know Jake…me too…always." she whispered back. When I opened my eyes I was alone.

(Bella's POV)

It was strange at first, being with everyone on the reservation again. Things were tense when we walked into Jake & Leah's little blue house. Everyone stopped and it got so quiet and then Seth was running at me. I looked to Jake who just rolled his eyes so I dropped my shield quickly and allowed Seth to pick me up and whirl me around in a blazing hug. The tension seemed to evaporate after that as one by one familiar faces came up to offer hugs and words of greeting. Leah had surprised me the most. I had expected her to be jealous of me as Jake only let go of my hand briefly to give her a quick kiss and introduce us properly. Yet she threw her arms around me and greeted me like a long lost sister. Jake explained later that Leah and I had more in common than I knew. Apparently she and Sam had been in love before he imprinted on Emily. Leah had been crushed and that was the reason she had been staying away from the reservation to try and get over him. She had been there so she knew how hard it was on both of us and was just thankful that Jake and I could still remain friends. Her brother Seth had not changed one bit. He was the same loving, happy, guy I remembered. Billy Black's hair was gray now. I could see the sadness in his eyes as talked about how much he was going to miss Charlie. I met Sue Clearwater. She was shy at first but opened up after I thanked her and Seth and Leah for giving my father a family and making him so happy in the last years of his life.

As good as it was to see everyone it was also hard. It made me think about the life I could have had. I looked at Quil as he lifted his sleeping little girl off the couch and thought about the time when that was a possibility for Jake and I. I knew saying goodbye to him would be hard. I inhaled his scent as I wrapped my arms around his waist. I was turning to leave when I heard him whisper my name. When I turned I could see the tears starting to fall from his eyes as his hand reached out for me. I could see the love, pain and longing in his eyes that I know was mirrored in mine. As his eyes closed my lips found their way to his. "I know Jake…me too…always" I whispered back; and I meant it.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Chapter 7

(Edward's POV)

I was pacing the living room of our Forks home when I heard Alice and Jasper arrive. _What happened bro? _I heard Jasper think as he took in my jumble of emotions. I have to admit was a mess. With the constant flux from happiness to fear to guilt to love, my emotions were all over the place. I felt calming waves wash over me. "Thanks" I said quietly. Alice was livid. "What's going on Edward?" she snapped bounding to my side. "Do you know how scared I've been? Your future just blacked out! I was going crazy with worry and then you just reappeared again, here, just before we got to the Forks city limits!" She yelled at me and I felt Jasper send another wave of calm to quell her anger. "Stop Jazz, I want to be angry at him!" she yelled. "I'm sorry Alice. When you told me you couldn't see Bella's future I assumed that meant she was dead and I just shut down. I wanted to die too. And I thought I had when I looked up and she was standing in front of me." I began. "Bella" Alice screamed and grabbed my arm! "What happened? Is she okay?" she yelled again. "I don't know much yet but she has been changed and she seems to be some sort of shield, which explains the blackout in your vision." I said thoughtfully. "She's a vampire? Who changed her? What happened? Where is she?" Alice blurted out. "I said I don't know Alice!" I yelled getting frustrated. I then launched into the story of what happened in the forest.

They both looked shocked when I finished. "So she's coming here at midnight" Jazz asked? "Yes. I don't know what to say to her. I can't lose her again but I how can she ever forgive me for what I did to her. I was such a fool. I caused her so much pain and for what? I don't deserve her forgiveness!" I said pacing again. "I'm sorry Edward. I know this will be hard and I can't see how it will turn out, but I'm sure Bella still loves you. That kind of love is always there. You just have to show her that she belongs with you…with us." Alice said comforting. "But even if he can, Aro doesn't like to give up his pets. If Bella's power is as strong as it seems he won't let her go easy. How can we get her away from the Volturi without it turning into a fight?" Jazz asked. No one had an answer for him. I looked down to see Alice smiling at me. "What" I asked her? She looked at me, her eyes both excited and slightly nervous and said simply "Bella's coming."

(Bella's POV)

I went back to my hotel to shower and change clothes. Even though Jake didn't smell bad to me, being around all of the werewolves had me smelling like the pound. I dried my hair and slipped on a pair of designer jeans, my favorite red top, and matching Manolos. This outfit would never have been possible without the added grace the change had brought me.

As I dressed I tried to figure out what I was going to say to Edward. What he said in the forest had sent my mind reeling. He had left to protect me. He had lied. He loved me and wanted me. It was all too much to grasp. I have spent the last twenty five years trying, in vain, to let him go because I thought he didn't want me. When he said those things in the forest I was so confused and angry. I wanted to show him how much he had hurt me so I pushed my inner shield away from my mind and let him see and feel my memories. I showed him how deeply I loved him so he could see how impossible it would be for me to moving on as he wanted. Then I got lost in the pain of losing him again and, when he cried out and I realized that I had hurt him too, I snapped my shield back up. I didn't mean to cause him pain. I just wanted him to understand what his decision to leave had done to me. So much has happened. I don't know what to do. Do I still love him? Yes. Do I still want to be with him? Yes. How could I not. He is my soul mate. I could still feel the electricity run between our bodies when he touched my hand as I helped him up. That same spark I felt as a human, just amplified by my new senses.

Would he still want me now that I'm not warm and soft? Could he still love me when I'm so different than the innocent human girl he knew? I have fought. I have killed. I'm actually quite good at it so I'm told. After a few years of intense training I took my place in Aro's elite guard. We are sent out to handle situations that threatened our exposure or our way of life and, though I don't enjoy it like Jane and Felix, I protect and fight alongside my brothers and sister. I tensed as I thought of my new family now on their way here and the trouble it could cause. I have never told any of my new family about my time with Edward and the Cullens for fear they would get in trouble for revealing our world to a human. However Jane didn't always need an excuse. I shuttered. I definitely didn't want Jane anywhere around Edward. I glanced at the clock and took an unnecessary breath to steady myself. Despite my fears my heart was flying at the thought of seeing him again.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

Chapter 8

(Edward's POV)

It took some convincing to get Alice to go hunting with Jasper and let me talk with Bella alone; although, she made me promise to call as soon as Bella forgave me so that she could come back and 'catch up with her sister.' I wish I could be as positive her about this but I knew it was a slim chance that she could still feel for me after all I had put her through.

I had just started pacing again when I heard her approach. Anxious to be near her again, I met her on the porch. I was struck again by her beauty. "Hi" she said softly, not meeting my eyes. "Thank you for coming, Bella." I replied rather formal. Why was I so nervous all of a sudden? I ushered her into the living room where I offered her a seat on the couch and she declined. Not a good sign. "Edward, I'm sorry about earlier." she blurted out in a rush. "I didn't mean to cause you pain, I just needed you to underst..." "Oh Bella, please don't apologize for anything." I said cutting her off. I had to get this out before she left so I just let the words flow out of my mouth. "Bella love, I'm the one who is sorry. I'm the one who did this." I had to resist the urge to touch her face. "Oh Bella I was such a fool. I always believed we were damned to this life and when I fell in love with you; Bella you were so good…so pure…I just couldn't justify condemning you to the same fate. How could I take away your humanity for my selfish reasons? You deserved so much more that this half-life or a life where you were in constant danger because of what I was. You deserved so much better that me. I thought, if I left, you could move on; have a normal, happy life. It tore my a hole in my heart when I walked away from you that day and I have spent the last twenty-five years regretting it. You have been on my mind and in my heart every minute since. I want you to know that I love you Bella, with all that I have. I should have listened to you. Seeing your memories made me realize the gravity of my mistake and how wrong I was about everything. I will love you until the day I cease to exist. I know you can probably never forgive…"

My rant was cut off as she crushed her lips against mine and my world exploded. My entire body was on fire in an instant as I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her body into mine. This kiss was pure passion. Its fire burned through all the hurt and pain and replaced it with bliss. I don't know how long we stayed that way. It could have been minutes or days. All I could see…all I could feel was Bella.

(Bella's POV)

"I want you to know that I love you Bella, with all that I have…" It was like my mind couldn't process what I was hearing. He loves me. He really loves me. I could see the truth in his eyes as he stood in front of me and spilled his heart to me. I felt like my heart would burst and I couldn't stop myself from crushing my lips to his. And it was like my world aligned. It was as if the last twenty-five years never happened. The hole in my chest that had caused me so much pain was gone, not healed, but like it had never existed at all. And as he wrapped his arms around me I was whole. I was free. I was home.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

Chapter 9

(Bella's POV)

"Edward" I sighed as our lips broke apart and he laid his forehead against mine. "I love you" I whispered. "Bella, you're my whole world." He returned, that same crooked smile I loved so much lighting his face. "You may change your mind in a minute." I muttered. I took his hand and led him over to the sofa. "Edward, I'm not the same as I use to be. I've done things since I was changed. I'm just not the same person I was back then." I said sadly. And then I told him everything; about how broken I was; about loving and losing Jake; about Victoria and being changed; and finally about my new family and the things I had done in service to the guard. I didn't want to leave anything out. He had to know what he was getting. He just sat and listened to me quietly. I watched his eyes carefully waiting to see disgust in them. I saw pain and regret, guilt and shame, and love, so much love but never found the disgust I expected. When I was finished I looked down at the floor and waited for him to walk away from me.

(Edward's POV)

"Edward" she sighed my name "I love you." "Bella, you're my whole world." I managed to say, grinning like an idiot, my mind still reeling from the sheer bliss of having her in my arms. I looked at the face of my angel and saw worry as I heard her mutter, "You may change your mind in a minute." I started to tell her how impossible that was when she took me by the hand and I was distracted by the feel of her hand in mine again. It was different than before, obviously, but still the same. Her temperature was the same as mine, her skin like silk over marble, yet her hand still seemed to belong there like we were made for each other. If anything it was more comfortable now.

We sat on the couch together as she said, "Edward, I'm not the same as I use to be. I've done things since I was changed." she said looking at me with worry. Then she began to tell me about the things she had been through since I left. I could tell that she had resigned herself to tell me the absolute truth and I was glad. Bella and I both were guilty of hiding things to spare the others feelings. I realized that for us to build a future we would need to be absolutely honest with each other about the past. I listened as she relived the pain I had caused her. The guilt and shame of hurting her washed over me as I remembered the pain of her memories. She told me how the wolf Jacob Black has pulled her out of the darkness and how fate had taken him from her. I suppressed a hiss as she told me about Victoria's torture, her hooded rescue party, and the pain of her change.

As she began to tell me about her time with the Volturi I could tell that she was troubled. As if she could have done anything to make me not love her. I bet she was magnificent to behold. I have never heard of a newborn with the control and lack of bloodlust that Bella described, but if anyone could pull it off it would be my Bella. She kept searching my eyes as she told me about the times she had been sent out with the guard. About this she was unrepentant. I could picture her in battle, fierce and protective of her family, and I was in awe of her. My love, just as brave, selfless, and truly good as always, but with a new found strength that made her even more magnificent. It was like she was made for this life. As she finished I reached out and cradled her face in my hands and brought her lips to mine once more. This kiss was soft and I tried to fill it with all the love and acceptance that I knew she was asking for.

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, you've done nothing wrong love. Even if you had, it could never change the way I feel about you." I smiled as relief washed over me at his words. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

I could tell the sun was close to rising when I felt Edward stiffen in my arms. I looked up at him worried. "Alice apparently couldn't be held off any longer." he said with a sigh. I barely had time to process when I was snatched out of Edwards's arms by a tiny blur. "Alice" I chuckled smiling down at my once best friend and sister. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry for everything. I've missed you every day." she chirped as she squeezed me tightly. "Oh wow, you're so beautiful, and apparently your taste in clothes has improved greatly…I love those shoes!" she squealed. Alice, you haven't changed one bit. "Actually, this is all Jane." I smiled remembering her fashion coup. "She's almost a combination of you and Rosalie; an extremely pissed off Rosalie." I finished. "Well she sounds lovely." Jasper said sarcastically, stepping out from behind Alice to greet me. His eyes turned sad and he said, "Bella I want to apologize for what happen…" "No Jazz" I cut him off hugging him hard "I never blamed you, not once. You had to deal with your thirst plus everyone else's on top of that; and I was Edwards's singer for goodness sake. How could you not react that way?" I finished smiling up at his face. I could see the relief and happiness in his eyes as Alice squealed again and hugged us both.

Edward had been quiet for a minute so I looked up at him and his face was thoughtful. "You have to go back don't you?" It wasn't really a question. I sighed "Yes, they will be here in a few hours. I can't let them see the wolves. Even if I could convince them not to tell Caius, Aro would know as soon as he touched them and I can't let anything happen to the Quileutes because of me." "But you'll come back…Bella you have to come back to us. We've all missed you so much. We're just not a family without you!" Alice cut in. I was torn. Of course it felt like a dream to be back with Edward and the Cullens but could I just leave my new family? I looked at Edward's face and I knew what was coming. "I'm going with you." he stated. The look in his eyes told me there would be no point in arguing with him. I sighed and turned to Alice. "I love being with you guys too Alice, but Aro is very…attached. It will be difficult." I said sadly. Alice's eyes glazed over for a few seconds and then she growled in frustration. "I can't see anything!" she fumed. "Oh, sorry, that would be me. Maybe this will help." I said and I pushed my shield away, allowing her access to my mind. This was the hardest part of my power. I could shield others in an instant with little though or effort, but allowing my mind to be vulnerable took concentration. I saw her eyes glaze over immediately.

After a few minutes she sat down hard on the couch. "Wow, well this will be interesting." she said, smiling at me. "But I think there is a way this can all work out for everyone." she said mysteriously. Edward was staring at her, reading her thoughts I assumed, glancing back and forth between me and her. "I don't know Alice, I see where you're headed but I don't like all the spots in your visions, what's that about. It's like it gets fuzzy at times." Edward asked. "I don't know, could be Bella but I have a hunch it has something to do with the wolves." she answered. "Ok, can someone fill us in?" Jasper said, annoyed. "I will Jazz, but right now Bella and Edward have to get going. Her friends are arriving early and they need to go so they can intercept them." she said as she looked pointedly at Edward and he nodded. "Wait, Jane and the guys are almost here?" I started to panic. "Edward maybe I should meet them alone…I" I started. "You know that's not happening Bella and besides; it'll be better if he goes, trust me." Alice interrupted as she started to push me and Edward towards the front door. "Now go, I have so much to do." she said as she grabbed Jasper's hand and headed up the stairs. I turned back to Edward and he smiled and said, "Come on love, time to meet the in-laws."


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

Chapter 10

(Seth's POV)

"Are you okay" Leah asks, as she picks up my half eaten breakfast plate and makes her way to the sink? "Um…yeah sis I'm okay. I just feel kinda anxious" I reply. "Yeah, me too. I love Bella like a sister, but these others…" she trailed off. "Yeah" I say, my mind wandering again. I don't know how to describe how I've been feeling since I woke up this morning. I know, with the eminent arrival of these…more conventional vampires, I should be on edge; everyone is, especially Jake. But this feeling in my chest is different. I've never felt anything like it. It feels anxious but like in a good way and that just makes no sense. I just need to get out for a while. "I'm gonna head out for a quick run…clear my head" I tell my sister, emptying my juice glass in the sink. "Be careful Seth, and don't go too far. You know Jake's ordered us all to stay on the rez today." she reminds me, shifting to mother mode. "They're not supposed to be here for hours, I'll be fine." I mumble as I head out the screen door. I love my sister. And I love living with her and Jake but sometimes I get really tired of being treated like a five year old. I'm almost forty for crying out loud. Ok, so I still look exactly the same as I did when I was 15, just after my phase which is about 22…25 if you squint, but I've still been on this earth long enough to know how to look after myself. I'm practically middle aged. As I hit the woods I decide not to phase. I don't need the guys in my jumbled head right now. What's wrong with me? I'm usually a very laid back, happy person. I get along with everyone. I know Jake thinks I'm too trusting for my own good but I will always believe that there is at least a little good in everyone. It's just lately I've been feeling really lonely. I know the guys can tell; it's not like I can hide anything from them, and I hate to see the pity in their eyes.

It all started a few months back when Brady imprinted. He and I were the last single guys in the pack. It was hard watching everyone pair off over the years and wondering why I didn't. It made me think that maybe something was wrong with me. As long as I had Brady I wasn't alone. We were the eternal Bachelors of our little family. That was, until Brady met Hannah. I tried really hard to be happy for my friend but a part of me just felt empty.

Lost in thought, I'm surprised at how far I've gone when I look up. I'm well off the reservation. Oh man, Jake will have my head, not to mention Leah. I stop and turn to head back when I feel this tug in my chest. Ow, what is that? The more I try to move away the worse the pain. I sit down on the ground to catch my breath and the pain eases a little. Gosh, now what am I gonna do. I didn't bring my cell and I really need to get back on the reservation before Jake notices I'm gone.

All of a sudden Bella's icy floral smell hits me like a ton of bricks. She's headed this way. Great she'll be able to call someone. My mind cuts off as another smell washes over my senses. It's delicious. Chocolate and peppermint, icy, but just enough to be refreshing and cool; wow what is that? Wait…icy…oh God.

(Bella's POV)

Edward led me to the spot I'm assuming Alice had seen in her vision and we waited for my siblings. It wasn't long before I heard a loud exclamation. "Baby sister" Felix yelled as he grabbed me and spun me around in a bear hug. A low growl escapes Edward and I frown at him as Felix releases me. "Who's this friendly fellow?" Felix asks as he releases me. I feel a ping at my mental shield wrapped around Edward and sigh as Jane steps around Felix, her eyes on my love. "He must be someone she likes or else she would have let me teach him some manners" she said turning to me. "Well Princess, please introduce us all to your date." "Stop giving her a hard time Janey." Alec said as he and Demetri bounded through the others to give me quick hugs. "Guys" I said as soon as they freed me. "This is Edward Cullen. Edward, meet my sister Jane and my brothers Felix, Alec, and Demetri" I said introducing them all in turn. "It's nice to meet you." Edward replied, a little uncomfortable. "Well guys, I think I'm ready to go back to Volterra now. I've said my goodby…" "Nonsense" Jane cried, "We just got here. We've been traveling all day and night and you know how I detest being cooped up in cars and airplanes for hours on end. Surly it won't hurt for us to just for a while before we head back. What hotel are you in sister dear?" she finished with a sweet smile that I did not like one bit. "There's only one in town sister, and I don't think it's up to your standards." I answered, getting flustered. "Might I invite you all to stay at my home? There is plenty of room and I would love to get to know Bella's family better." I gave him a questioning look. He just smiled at me and gave a little nod. Alice…hmmm…well this'll be fun. The others agreed and we started to head back to Edwards house when Jane looped her arm in mine. "You boys go ahead. I need to have a bit of girl talk with our dear princess." Jane announced. Edward's shot me a worried look but I waved him off. I could handle Jane. He nodded reluctantly and led my brothers toward his house.

(Jane's POV)

I watched the boys disappear out of site and I turned to look at my sister. I was all prepared with a rant to make her feel bad about getting Felix and I yelled at for her selfish half-baked holiday when a saw her face. I was shocked. There was not a trace of the sadness and pain that I had grown so accustomed to. I felt a flood of happiness at this and in that moment I realized that I loved her. I truly loved my sister. I stopped walking and sat down, unable to continue for the moment. I'm sure she was staring at me like I was an idiot but I just wasn't use to caring about anything. Sure, I was fond of brothers most of the time and Aro to some extent, but we had never really felt like a family. Well never, until Bella came. I was jealous and petty and, well just horrible to her sometimes, but no matter how poorly I treated her, she still never hesitated to protect me in battle. She never left me out. I had even heard her defend me to the guys when they wanted to exclude me from some juvenile prank they were thinking of pulling. She was always the one to come and try and pull me out of my room to join the others. She was always so concerned that I was alone. Her concern for me only seemed to make me want to hate her more but who I really hated, all this time, is myself. I felt my entire perception on life shift with that realization and I suddenly felt lost. I didn't want to be the person I had been. I didn't want to be this person I hated. I wanted to be more like…more like Bella. As I felt her sit down on the ground in front of me and place a hand on my knee. I looked up at her and threw my arms around her neck and just sobbed. She was startled at the contact but she held me and let me sob until I could speak again. "I'm sorry Bella." I said looking at her again. "I'm so sorry, for how I've treated you. You've tried so hard with me and I just shut you out because I'm a bitter, resentful, evil bitch. "Oh, come on Janey, you're not…bitter." she said with a smile. I chuckled despite myself as she squeezed my shoulders. "Not that I'm complaining" she said "but what brought this on?" "I'm not sure" I said honestly. She stood and offered me a hand. As we started toward the house she looped her arm in mine and for the first time in so long I felt happy…until the pain started.

(Bella's POV)

"Ouch" Jane said clutching her chest. "What is it Jane?" I asked concerned. Ouch is not something you hear often from vampires. She attempted to take another step forward and let out a small yelp of pain. I steadied her and tried to help her to sit down again but she surprised me by turning and heading in the opposite direction. I took off after her and she called back over her shoulder. "It's like a pull, Bella; like something is pulling at my chest. I have to go this way." she said and she sounded happy about it. What on earth was going on? First she has some sort of emotional breakdown, then chest pain and now she's following a phantom pulling sensation through the forest. Has she finally lost it? She actually starts to giggle as she increases her speed to our unknown destination. Jane just giggled like a school girl! Oh yeah, definitely lost it. I'm too stunned by all of this to register his smell before it's too late.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Chapter 11

(Jacob's POV)

_We've looked everywhere on the rez Jake, he's not here! _Brady's worried voice sounded in my mind. I could see that he was doubling back to meet me. _Ok Brady, head back home and wait there. Leah and I will go look for him. _Seth better hope he gets home before I get my hands on him. _Are you sure Jake? What if there's trouble? _He thought as an image of Bella ran through his mind. _Everything will be fine Brady. We've still got a few hours before they are supposed to be here. We'll bring him back. _I couldn't help but echo his worry. _Ok boss, be careful _he thought and I felt him phase back. _Always am. _I thought to myself. I reached my back yard and howled for Leah. "Still no sign of him?" she asked stepping onto the porch. I shook my head. She began pulling her clothes off and seconds later her worried voice was in my mind. _I warned him not to leave the reservation. What was he thinking? _I could see her memories of Seth earlier this morning. He looked kinda lost. He had that look a lot more often lately. _It's not like him to disobey orders, but don't worry babe, we'll find him. _I comforted her. We headed south in the direction that Leah had seen Seth go earlier. A few miles outside the rez we picked up his scent and took off after him. We had only gone about five miles when we smelled it. _Vampires! _Leah screamed in my head. I focused on the scent…_Bella, but she's got company, and it's not Cullen! _My mind was racing. What should do we do? Seth isn't even phased so he has no chance to protect himself against them. I'm sure Bella wouldn't let them hurt him, but what if there are too many and she can't stop them. What if she protects him and they turn on her? _Jake…it's Seth. _Leah's voice was pleading. _So much for secrecy, but we'll just have to deal with what comes. I'm not going to let him get hurt._ I thought as we picked up speed. We were almost on them. We topped a hill and we both froze at the scene before us. Seth was standing inches from a tiny blond vampire; their eyes locked on each other. Seth's hand cupped her cheek. They were so caught up in the moment that they didn't even glance in our direction. I saw Bella standing a few feet away with a look of extreme shock on her face. Beside me, Leah emitted a low growl. The blonde's red eyes snapped to us and with a blur and a hiss she was crouched defensively in front of Seth and we were writhing on the ground in the most intense pain. It felt like every nerve in my body was on fire. Leah's tortured scream filled my mind. "No!" I heard Bella and Seth scream and just like that the pain was gone and I fell into the blackness.

(Bella's POV)

As quickly as I could I threw my shield around Seth. "Jane, I won't let you hurt him. I warn her. She pauses slightly but otherwise ignores me and continues to walk slowly toward Seth. Then I look at Seth. The look on his face almost sends me to my knees in shock. I know that look. I've seen it once before on the face of my best friend when he found the other half of his soul. "It's ok Bella." he said as he continued toward Jane. Could this happen? Can a werewolf imprint on a vampire? He places his hand against my shield. "Bella, Please." he says with longing in his voice. I look to Jane's face and it is a reflection of his. "Sister" she says, placing her hand over his. I sigh and reluctantly release my shield. They fall into each other, hands clasping. Seth touches her face and for a moment I forget that they are mortal enemies and I just watch in awe as they stare at each other, eyes so full of love, I can't help the smile that pulls at my mouth. I'm brought out of my daze by a growl. As I whip around I hear Jane's angry hiss and I know what is coming. Before I can get my shield around them they are on the ground; their pained whines filling the air. Oh God. "No!" I scream just as Seth does. I cover them with my shield and their bodies still. By the time I make it to them they have phased back to normal. Oh, no! Oh, no! Please be ok, please be ok! I chant as I check their vital signs. They are completely unconscious but thankfully they are breathing and their heart rates are fast but strong. "Leah! Jake!" Seth's pained voice cries as he kneels beside me. "They'll be okay Seth" I reassured him. "They're just unconscious." "What happened to them?" he asked. My eyes cut to Jane automatically. "You did this?" he asked, looking at her as the tears started. She looked devastated by his pain. My heart broke for her. "I'm sorry" I sobbed "I thought…" her voice trailed off. "They're my family" he whispered sadly. What were we going to do now? I felt sure Jake and Leah would be fine but I don't know how the others will react to this. Seth stood up and said he was going to call the others. What, was he going to phase in front of Jane? Oh wow, that's exactly what he did. Jane's face was one of shock, realization and pain as she took in the sandy brown wolf. She dropped to her knees eliciting a Seth to whine sadly. Once he phased back he went to her. "They are coming." he said simply. Oh God, what now?

(Jane's POV)

I don't know what's come over me. I can feel my chest getting lighter with every step I take. I can hear Bella following behind me. I know she probably thinks I've gone mad. Maybe I have. I hear Bella's gasp as the sweet scent of blood hits me like a brick wall. Human blood, but different somehow. It smells like the forest after a summer rain, like the freshest of fresh air. Then I realize that my throat isn't burning at all. How is that possible? I burst through the trees into a small clearing just as I hear Bella's concerned voice yell for me to stop. But I already had stopped, because standing a few yards in front of me is the most beautiful man I had ever seen. He is huge; tall with a broad muscled chest, tanned skin and short silky black hair. He is an Adonis…a Seraph. I can't help but stare as he cocks his head; an odd expression on is beautiful face. My crimson eyes find his cool black orbs and I am lost. His eyes hold all the answers to all the questions I have never been brave enough to ask. Warmth I haven't felt in centuries spreads through my chest as we begin to move toward each other. There are only a few feet between us when I hit an unseen barrier. "Jane, I won't let you hurt him." I hear my sister say. Doesn't she know I could never hurt him? "It's ok Bella" my Adonis speaks. His eyes return to mine as he closes the distance between us. He's only a foot away from me when he meets the barrier as well. He places his large hand on the invisible wall that separates us. "Bella, Please." he says, his voice pleading. "Sister" I beg, placing my hand over his. I can feel his warmth through our divider. I need to touch him. I hear Bella sigh and suddenly I'm free. As our hands touch lightly I feel an electric shock run through my body. "Hi" he says. "I'm Seth" His smile is like the sun and I can't help but smile back at him. "Jane" I reply and my breath hitches as he brings his free hand up to touch my face. "So beautiful" he whispers. I don't know how long we stay that way, lost in each other, but suddenly there is a deep growl. I look up quickly to see two enormous wolves at the edge of the clearing. It can't be! I didn't hesitate. I have never moved faster as I throw myself in front of him, hissing at the threat. I am overcome with rage. They will not touch him. No one will ever touch him. I throw everything I've got at the wolves and crouch down preparing for an attack. "No!" I hear my sister and my Adonis scream in unison. I feel Bella throw her shield around the wolves. What is she doing? Doesn't she know he's in danger? I pull back and I turn to glance at my Adonis in confusion. There is pain in his eyes. I watch as he moves around me quickly, headed for the wolves. I watch in shock as he reaches Bella who is now bent over two naked humans lying still on the ground where the wolves had just been. "Leah! Jake!" he cries. "They'll be okay Seth" Bella told him as he knelt down next to her. "They're just unconscious." "What happened to them?" he asked. He didn't miss it as Bella's eyes cut to mine. "You did this?" he asked, looking at me in shock and disbelief as a tear ran down his face. My heart broke. I had hurt him. "I'm sorry" I manage to choke out. "I thought…" I couldn't continue. "They're my family" he whispered and there was such pain in his voice. He stood quickly as he said "I'll call the others to come and take them back to the rez." He quickly removed his shoes and shorts; his body shaking slightly. I caught a glimpse of his naked form just before his body exploded into a huge sandy brown wolf. The wolf raised its head and let out a deep howl. He's a werewolf; my beautiful Adonis is my mortal enemy. It was all just too much and I sank quietly to my knees. The great beast that was my love looked my way and let out a whine. Just then I heard another howl in the distance. When I looked back my angel had returned and he was sliding his shorts back on. "They are coming" he said as he walked over and knelt by my side. "I was only trying to protect you." I said quickly, feeling the sting of tears I couldn't shed. "I didn't realize…" he placed his warm finger on my lips. "I know love…I know" he said. He called me love! "Bella, you have to get her out of here" he said. "What? No! Please don't make me leave you." I said becoming slightly hysterical. "I don't want you to leave, but the others will be here in a second and I don't want you around them until I make them understand what happened." Bella was suddenly at my side. "He's right Jane, we need to go now." she said hastily pulling me to my feet. He stood next to me quickly and wrapped me in his arms. I threw my arms around his neck like he was my lifeline. "I will come to you as soon as I can" he whispered in my ear. His warm breath sent a shiver down my spine. "I'd wait forever" I said placing my hand on this cheek once more before Bella took my hand and we ran.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**AN: Thanks for those few who reviewed. Sorry about the spacing in the last chapter. Thats how i write (in one long paragraph) and i just forgot to go back and break it up better. I only have 6 reviews so i'm guessing this isn't a very good story, but like i said, it's my first one so...give me some feedback if you have ideas on how i can do a better job. Thanks!**

Chapter 12

(Edward's POV)

I could tell by the possessiveness of his thoughts that Felix had feelings for Bella, but also that he had resigned himself to the fact that she did not share his feelings. I truly hoped this was true. I wanted her brothers to like me, not resent me. I had managed to get them settled in to their rooms. Demetri and Alec were playing pool while Felix sat on the sofa channel surfing and I just watched him trying to distract myself. I was getting a little worried about Bella. If everything went according to Alice's vision, they should be back any minute. "Where are they?" Felix wondered, echoing my worry. "I'm sure they're fine." I said, yet I couldn't keep the worry out of my voice. "They are two of the most powerful vampires out there, of course they're fine. I'm more worried that they've killed each other." Alec chimed in. "Now that's a fight I wouldn't mind seeing." Felix mused smiling at me. I tried to return his smile but only managed a grimace. "It'll be fine Eddie! If anyone can handle Jane it's our Bella." He said. I had to smile then. His boyish enthusiasm reminded me of Emmett.

We were brought out of our revelry by the sound of their approach and I stood to meet them. Alec bounded up behind me. "Well it's about time." he began but cut off abruptly. "Jane what's wrong?" he blurted out. They others appeared behind me and I heard Felix gasp as he took in Jane's face. I didn't see what the big deal was. She looked really…happy. Jane glanced at her brothers; the smile still plastered to her face, but didn't answer as she moved to the couch and sat down. "She's fine guys." Bella answered for her. "We just had an interesting walk." she said smiling at me and I squeezed her hand. "Are you sure?" Felix asked. "She looks so…happy." he said, still staring at Jane like she had grown an extra head. Before Bella could answer Jane hopped up off the couch and enveloped Felix in a tight hug. Felix looked like he might faint from the shock of it. It took him a full ten seconds to wrap his arms around her tiny figure and return the hug. Jane's voice was brimming with emotion when she spoke, looking up at Felix. "Of course I'm happy brother. How could I not be?" Then she released him and hugged a shocked Alec and Demetri in turn before plopping back down on the couch again.

I heard Bella chuckle softly at her brothers and move to sit next to Jane. "What happened?" Felix asked sitting next to them both. "Any why does she smell like wet dog?" Alec added wrinkling his nose. Jane glanced at him, her thoughts confused. Bella looked at Jane, silently asking permission to tell the story. Jane nodded at her. "Well, first Jane and I had a really nice talk." At this Jane smiled at Bella, squeezing her hand. I saw a flash of the memory in Jane's mind; the two of them hugging in the forest while Jane sobbed. "Afterward we headed here to join you when Jane felt a pain in her chest. I didn't know what was happening to her. She started running in another direction saying that she felt a strong pull to go that way. I followed her and we met a friend of mine in a clearing a few miles west of here. His name is Seth Clearwater" she said glancing at me. My eyes widened in understanding. I had seen Alice's vision earlier but it had been unclear who the person they would meet had been. They were too blurry to identify. "Another vampire" Demetri asked? "No" Bella answered. "A human" Felix asked? Bella again looked at Jane who sighed and answered for herself. "Not exactly human, no." she said, smiling again as if she couldn't help herself, her mind flashing back to Seth's face. He's so much more than that, she thought. "What does that even mean Jane?" Alec asked. Jane looked to Bella and Bella smiled at her encouragingly. "He's a human sometimes." Jane said. "And sometimes..." she paused glancing nervously at their curious faces. "He's a wolf." she finished quietly.

(Seth's POV)

As soon as they were out of site I turned and ran back to Leah and Jake. I knelt next to Leah and touched my hand to her forehead. I felt the guilt rise in me. If I had only listened to Jake and stayed on the reservation they would never have gotten hurt. But no matter how guilty I felt for their pain I could not regret what had happened because it had led me to her. She was the most amazing creature I had ever seen and she was my entire world now. What was I going to do? What would the pack say? Leave it to me to imprint on a vampire.

I was brought back as I heard Jake moan and begin to stir. "Jake!" I yelled crawling to his side. "Are you okay man?" I asked. His eyes opened at the sound of my voice. "Seth, are you okay? What happened? Where's Leah?" he asked weakly. "I'm here." I heard my sister answer and returned to her side. She was trying to sit up but I forced her back to the ground. "Don't try to get up just yet; the guys are coming to get you." She relaxed. "Seth, I'm so glad you're safe." she said reaching up to cup my cheek. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a bus?" Jake asked. "Oh God the vampire" Leah shouted and tried to get up again. "Settle down sis, they're gone. Everything is okay." I tried to reassure her.

Just then three wolves burst into the clearing. I felt the air shift as Brady and the others phased, dressed quickly and ran to us. Jake and Leah had managed to sit up before they reached us. "Are you guys okay? What happened?" Brady asked. "Let's just get them back to the rez and I'll explain everything." I answered quickly. Brady and Max phased and Quinn and I helped Leah and Jake climb onto their backs. It was slow going back to the rez so I didn't phase. I wasn't ready for them to read my thoughts just yet. By the time made it Jake and Leah were nearly recovered so we took them home and got them settled on the couch.

"Ok" Brady said. "Is someone going to tell us what's going on?" "It's kinda complicated guys, maybe you should all sit down." I started. They all sat down on the floor around the couch where Jake and Leah were sitting and looked up at me expectantly. Well, here goes nothing. "I went for a run this morning to clear my head. I guess I got lost in my thoughts and before I knew it I was well outside the reservation. I'm sorry Jake." I said looking at him. He nodded and I continued. "Well, when I realized where I was I made to turn back and felt this pain in my chest. I struggled for a few minutes but found that I could only keep going in the direction I had been headed without doubling over in pain so I just sat down and tried to think of what to do. I realize now that I probably should have just phased and howled for help but at the time I didn't want to drag everyone off the rez if I didn't have to. After about ten minutes I decided I would have to do just that but just as I was about to phase I smelled Bella and another vampire coming my way fast." There was a gasp from Brady at this. I glanced at his worried face as I continued. "I remembered what Jake said about keeping the secret from Bella's visitors so I didn't phase, hoping that they would just think I was human." Leah growled at this. "Seth, you could have been killed!" she spat. "Bella would never have let me get hurt." I said certainly. She didn't look pleased but let me resume my story. "Well a few seconds later a blond vampire came into the clearing closely followed by Bella. I thought she was going to attack me at first but then when she looked up at me I…" I trailed off, not sure how to describe the feelings I had when I looked into those crimson eyes.

"Oh God…Seth…tell me you didn't" Jake yelled, trying to get up off the couch. "Jake you know I can't help…" I started but he cut me off. "I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me when we got to the clearing but you really imprinted on a vampire! How is that even possible?" There were angry shouts and gasps all around. Jake started shaking but Leah placed a hand on his shoulder to calm him. "You of all people know that we have no control over the imprint. It's not his fault Jake." she said. He stopped shaking immediately and I saw him visibly relax at her touch. "I know. I know. I'm sorry Seth, but what are we supposed to do now?" he asked. "She's a human drinker!" Brady spoke up. "And apparently she has some major powers because I've never felt anything like what she threw at us back there." Jake finished. "She was just trying to protect me Jake. She didn't know you were my family and when Leah growled she thought you were going to attack me." I had to make them understand. "She felt the imprint too guys. I know she did." I finished looking at the faces of my family, asking for forgiveness, asking for understanding, asking for acceptance. Jake looked into my eyes, searching. I guess he found what he was looking for because he nodded and spoke. "It will be okay Seth. We will work it out somehow. I'll call Bella and talk to her." he said. I felt relief wash over me. Leah grabbed my hand and pulled me down beside her and wrapped her arms around my neck. I lost my grip for a moment and let my fears escape. "What if she can't handle it Leah, what I am. What if she can't love me? I can't live without her." I whispered into her hair as the tears started to fall. "Oh, baby brother, how everything will be ok, I promise. She will love you. How could she not?" I returned her hug and felt pats on the back from the others. And I believed her words, because the alternative was just too much to bear.

(Jane's POV)

"A Werewolf" Felix yelled! "No freaking way!" Alec hissed. "Jane you can't be serious!" Demetri chimed in. Well they weren't taking it as well as i had hoped but I guess it could have been worse. It's not every day your sister tells you she is in love with your mortal enemy. "Actually" Bella's Edward spoke after the rants had quieted. "They aren't werewolves" he said. "What?" Bella and I asked at the same time. "What do you mean they aren't werewolves?" Alec echoed. "Well, if you haven't noticed it's the middle of the day. Werewolves can only phase at a full moon. Also, have you ever know werewolves to travel in packs? No, they are usually alone." he said surely. "What could they be if not werewolves then?" Demetri asked. "From what I gather of their legends, they are shape shifters. The fact that the first shifter of their tribe chose a wolf is just coincidence; it could have just as easily been a mountain lion or a bear. They have passed the gene down for generations and it only surfaces when their tribe is threatened. I believe it could be any kind of a threat, not just vampires, but really, who else is there that could go up against giant wolves?" he finished. "I always wondered why they were different from the stories I had heard, but it makes sense." Bella said.

Could it be true? Was my Adonis really not a werewolf? It would make it easier for my family to accept yet at the same time I found that it didn't matter to me. I didn't care what he was as long as he was mine. I smiled to myself and then realize that my brothers were staring at me. "You really love him, don't you?" Alec spoke first. I looked into all of their questioning eyes before I spoke with absolute certainty. "Yes, with all my heart." I couldn't help but smile as I thought of my love. When I chanced a glance back up at them I was surprised to find that they were smiling also. "Well, I don't care if he turns into a doorknob. If he can make Jane Volturi smile like that, then he's alright by me!" Felix yelled as he picked me up and hugged me. I returned the hug with as much enthusiasm as I could. This was all so new to me. Alec, Demetri and Bella joined in on our hug and I felt so much joy at this family moment that I thought I would burst. As we broke apart Demetri smiled down at me. "You really have changed Jane. I never thought I would see it." he said. "Hey, I wasn't so bad before, was I?" I asked. "Yes!" they all said at once and then paused at my look of hurt. I saw fear flicker across their faces but I just smiled and started to laugh. They looked relieved and joined me in my laughter. "I know, I was awful and I'm really am sorry. I promise that things will be better from now on and I'll try and remember just how lucky I am to have such a great family." I said beaming at them.

Just then Bella's phone rang. "Jake!" she squealed. "I'm so glad you're ok! How's Leah? I was worried about you two!" she said quickly. "We're fine Bells, but your little blond friend really packs a punch." he returned. I looked at her, willing her to tell them how sorry I was. She must have understood. "She feels terrible about that Jake." she began. "We understand, Seth explained everything to us. Leah says to tell her she's sorry for frightening her." I smiled at this and shook my head at Bella. "That's okay Jake, you didn't know either." Bella answered. "Seth?" I whispered to Bella. "How is Seth?" she relayed. "He's good, about to bust a gut to get over there to see her though." he replied. This made me smile. He wanted to see me! "How are things now that the dog is out of the bag, so to speak?" he asked. "I think it's going to be ok. Turns out you're not real werewolves." she told him. "So we're imaginary?" he chuckled. "No." she said exasperated and then she explained Edward's theory. "So the pack should be safe." she finished. "Well, you learn something new every day." he said laughing. "Anyway Bells. Seth wants to come over and I wanted to make sure it's safe before I let him go but I don't know how much longer I can hold him here." he said. "He'll be fine. Plus, if anyone messes with him Jane will fry them alive." Bella said with a pointed look at me. I nodded seriously. "Ok Bells, he's on his way. Look out for him will you?" he asked. "Of course Jake, he will be perfectly safe." she answered. "Perfectly safe in a house full of vampires; only Seth." he chuckled. "Ha ha, Jake. I'll call you later. It looks like we'll be staying a while longer than I thought." she said. "That's great Bells. See you soon. Bye." he said. "Bye Jake" she hung up looking at me. "So, the boyfriend's coming over." Felix said with a mischievous smile. "Oh no, you guys will not give him a hard time." I said looking at my brothers smiling faces. "Oh, we'll be nice Janey" Alec said laughing at my horrified face. He glanced to Demetri as I swallowed hard. "This is gonna be so much fun." he said.

(Bella's POV)

"Alright guys, leave her alone." I told my brothers as I ushered them back into the living room. "Don't think we forgot about you little sister." Demetri said smiling at me. "Yeah, you still haven't explained how you know Eddie here." Felix added slapping Edward on the back a little harder than he needed to. "Don't think we haven't seen the light in your eyes as well." he said with a smile that did not touch his eyes. I looked at Edward and he just looked back expectantly, letting me decide what to tell them. "Edward and I go way back." I said smiling at him. I looked back at Felix. "It's a very long story so I'll just say that we re-connected and that we are both very happy about it. He is my mate and we love each other."

Their faces were a little shocked at my declaration. I wrapped an arm around Edward's waist. "So, will you be joining us in Volterra Edward?" Alec asked him. I flinched. This is not a question I was ready to answer yet. Edward spoke up giving me a reassuring squeeze. "I'll follow her anywhere she wants to go." he answered. I looked in his golden eyes and I knew he meant it. We were finally going to get our forever. I just wasn't sure where that would lead us. "We'll welcome to the family Edward." Jane said, smiling at us. "Anyone who can take the sadness out of our sister's eyes after all these years is welcome." she finished, smiling at me. Edward's face fell and I didn't have to be a mind reader to know he was thinking that he had put it there in the first place. I just leaned into him and after a moment he said, "Thank you all. I know I can't hope to ever deserve her but I will do everything in my power to make her happy." "See that you do." Demetri said, shifting into big brother mode, but he smiled at me. "This has certainly been an eventful trip already." he said. "I can't wait to see what happens next."


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**

**A/N: Thanks Istvry, I needed that. **

Chapter 13

(Aro's POV)

I hung up the phone and sighed unnecessarily. Jane had assured me that everything was going well and that they would be home soon but I still had this peculiar feeling that she wasn't telling me something. She sounded odd on the phone. Okay, but strangely cheery. Not that that is a bad thing, just unusual for Jane. I frowned as I thought of my relationship with Jane over the past few centuries. To say that it had been strained would be an understatement. It's not that I don't care for her. Though that is probably what she believes. The truth is quite the contrary actually.

We found Jane and her twin Alec when they were only four years old. They had been brought in with a group of feeders. My mate Sulpicia had always had a soft heart for children so we usually removed them from the group on the days when she decided to join us in the hall for dinner yet for some reason she decided to come unannounced that day. The moment Sulpicia saw Jane and Alec she fell in love with them. I had never been able to deny her anything and this was no different. We raised Jane and Alec as our own children. They even looked the part; Jane's hair was the same pale blonde as Sulpicia and Alec had the same sharp Italian features as I. The joy they brought to Sulpicia was contagious and I found myself loving them easily. The next ten years were the happiest of my existence. I never knew I could be so happy. We truly were a family.

And then in one moment my perfect little world came crashing down. Sulpicia had taken Jane shopping in Rome with a small contingent of guard when they were attached by a group of vampires that I later discovered were sent by our Roman enemies. There were too many of them and the guard was overwhelmed. When I arrived Jane was sobbing hysterically next to the ashes that had been her mother. She reached for me but I couldn't even look at her. Her beautiful hair reminded me so much of what I had lost.

For the next few years I was inconsolable. It was just too hard. I decided to have Jane and Alec changed and send them away for training. When Felix brought me the news of their incredible talents I was torn. I would have to keep them close as their powers were too great to loose and yet I could not open myself up for more hurt. So I shut myself off emotionally. For years after their return to Volterra, Jane tried everything to prove herself to me and earn my love. I gave them what I could; power and riches beyond their wildest dreams. This seemed enough for Alec but not Jane. The one thing she wanted I could not give her; a father's love. As the decades passed it pained me to see how my constant rejection turned her heart cold.

Then Isabella came into our lives. I could tell this one was going to be special. In all my years on this earth I had never found anyone immune to my gifts and this fragile human child was immune to us all. She was so broken when she came to us. The pain in her eyes reminded me of Jane's that day as she reached for me. I saw in Isabella a chance to do what I could not do for Jane and Alec. I would take her under my wing and help her to heal. I took over her training personally and she excelled quickly. Isabella's kind selfless nature and pure heart made her easy to love and it shocked me how quickly we became close. I began to think of her as a daughter. When her training was complete I paired her with Jane and Alec and the internal guard. I secretly hoped that she would be a true sister to Jane and that her kind heart could help to chip away the ice wall the Jane had put up around her own.

Over the years I could see that Isabella was making progress with Jane. Jane tried to hide the fact that she cared for her sister but a father knows things. It gave me hope that one day her heart would be open enough for her to forgive an old man's weakness and give me a chance to repair the relationship that my failing destroyed. I was brought out of my thoughts by my brother Caius's harsh voice. "I'm going to Washington State. I received a tip that there was werewolf activity in the area." he said smiling. I never would understand Caius's obsession with the children of the moon. But hey, we all need our hobbies. Life can get rather boring when you live forever. "Well try not to get too many of the guard killed this time…wait you said Washington State?" I asked. That's where Jane said that she and Isabella were; Forks, Washington. Could they be in danger? "Yeah, a female said she was certain she had seen more than one in the forests south of the Olympic peninsula. It's unlikely as they don't usually travel in groups but I haven't had a good hunt in years so here's hoping." he answered. I didn't like the idea of Jane, Alec and Isabella being anywhere near those things. I know they can take care of themselves but still, after what that werewolf did to Caius… "I think I'll come along. I'll see if Marcus will join us, make a vacation out of it." I suggested. "I don't need your help." Caius barked. He was still very sensitive on the subject. "Oh I know, brother. I just thought it might be entertaining." I said, reassuring him. "Marcus…fun? Right." he mumbled. "Suit yourself but I leave tonight." "I'll be ready." I said, smiling as he left the room.

(Bella's POV)

It had been tense at first, but Seth's happy infectious personality helped to smooth things out. He was easy to love. After the initial meet and greet he and Jane went for a long walk. When they came back Jake and Leah were with them. Jane gave me a nervous but happy smile as she introduced them to everyone. It was very awkward and quiet until Seth challenged Alec to a game of pool and everything just went from there. Edward smiled down at me as I snuggled into his side and watched the guys play video games. "No fair Fido!" Felix yelled as Jake's avatar took his down with a round house kick. "Don't be a sore loser Suckula!" Jake quickly replied, hitting him in the head with a throw pillow. "I'd kick your ass for that dog, if I didn't like these boots so much." Felix rebutted, but his eyes were playful.

"Play nice boys." Jane called from the kitchen where Leah was helping her make snacks for Jake and Seth. Felix stuck out his tongue in the general direction of the kitchen and Jake snickered. "I saw that Felix." Jane's angry voice chided. He and Jake both gulped. "How does she do that?" Felix mumbled to himself. "You're just that predictable big brother." Jane answered as she and Leah brought in the tray of snacks. Seth met her at the table with a kiss on the cheek and a thank you as he started to fill his plate with food. "Ugh, how do you eat that?" Alec asked wrinkling his nose at the plate of sandwiches. "Like this" Seth said smiling as he inhaled three sandwiches with practiced precision.

Jane was watching him with a soft smile on her face when her phone rang. I sat up and glanced in her direction. She nodded to me and excused herself. Aro. What were we going to do? I could always bring Edward back with me. Aro would love to have a mind reader join the guard, but what about Alice and the other Cullens? Esme and Carlisle were Edward's parents in every way that counted and it would break their heart to lose him. I knew Edward had meant what he said and that he would go with me if I chose to return, but did I really want to. I had found a place with the guard, we were a family. Yet I had never truly fit in. I had never been able to bring myself to feed on humans, though I tried my best not to judge them for it. It just felt wrong. And the killing I had to do with the guard, no matter how necessary, had been very difficult for me. Was I really cut out for this lifestyle?

Jane entered the room then moving back to Seth's side. Her eyes met mine and she gave the ok sign as she leaned into him and smiled. What were we going to do about that? That was the real problem. The imprint magic is strong and I knew to separate them would mean Seth's death, something Jane would never allow. I looked at my sister. The change in her was apparent even at a glance. Her smiling face seemed to glow; such an extreme change from the icy, calculating glare that usually graced her features. Was this new Jane cut out for life in the Volturi? It seemed like Jake and Leah had accepted Seth's imprint but could the rest of the reservation? Where does that leave Seth and Jane? I was lost in my thoughts when Jane approached. "We will need to hunt soon." she said calmly. Jake and Leah looked up at us, clearly worried. She registered their worried looks and said quickly. "The boys will go into Canada, well away from here." she assured them. They only looked slightly relieved by this. "What about you sister?" I asked. She smiled at me. "Actually, I was hoping you and Edward would take me." she said quietly. I was shocked. "Really Jane?" I squealed jumping up to hug her. "Really" she said. "As unappealing as this whole drinking from animals seems, I find that I have a new found appreciation for human life." she said smiling at Seth. He met her gaze and his eyes were full of love and acceptance. "The crazy man says he'll love me no matter what." she whispered so only I could hear. "But I know it would be easier for him if I could do this. So I will try." I smiled at the love in her voice. "You'll do fine sister. We'll help you."


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

**A/N: The end is in site. One or two more chapters to go. A little lovin in this scene. Its a little descriptive but all fully clothed so I hope the T rating is still ok. I just couldn't resist adding the famous hip cinch. **

Chapter 14

(Edward's POV)

I have always believed that we were damned to this life, that when we became…what we are…we lost our soul in exchange for power and immortality. But now, as I lay here staring into her beautiful golden eyes, I realize I was wrong. This angelic creature in my arms is all the proof I will ever need. Though the venom of the change has made her less fragile she is still the same incredible person she was in her human life; kind, selfless, loyal, good. There was no way a soul so pure could ever be damned.

She reaches out to touch my face as we lay in our meadow wrapped in each other's arms. "What are you thinking?" she asks. "Isn't that my line?" I chuckle. "Usually." she agreed snuggling into my chest. I placed a kiss to the top of her head inhaling her sweet scent. The call of her blood was gone, the bitter sweet burn sang to me no more, but the force I had always felt pulling me to her side was even stronger than before. The longing to touch her, the urge to protect her, and the intense desire to claim her threatened to overwhelm me. "I suppose I'm still a little shocked. I had resigned myself that I would never feel this…" I trailed off not able to find a word strong enough to describe my joy in this moment. "Whole?" she finished, looking up at me. I just nodded, lost in her eyes again. "Me too." she said as she leaned forward to press her lips against mine. My body reacted immediately. Fire spread through me and I groaned at its intensity as I pulled her tighter against me, deepening the kiss.

Just then I felt the new phone Alice had brought me vibrate in my pocket. I ignored it. In the chaos of the past four days this was the first time we had been able to be alone for more than a few moments. Alice had returned yesterday afternoon with the entire Cullen clan in tow. Alice had filled them in on everything, except the vision she had when Bella let her shield down. It still made me tense to think about what was coming. So many things could go wrong. But even though things weren't completely clear Alice still felt certain everything would work out.

The reunion was an emotional one. They had all missed Bella, even Rosalie, though she would probably never admit it. We had not been a real family in so long and suddenly we were. It was like we had found a missing piece. Bella made our family complete. Esme's joy alone was almost enough to overwhelm Jasper. Emmett was beyond thrilled to have his little sister back. Carlisle was just in awe of her. Having spent time with the Volturi, he marveled at the amount of control she must have had, especially as a newborn, to be able to adhere to our chosen lifestyle. He kept thinking how she was born for this life and I truly had to agree with him. She is amazing, and she is mine.

I traced my tongue along the crease in her lips wanting badly to taste her fully. She let out a little moan as she granted me access. Our tongues danced, playfully at first, but as her fingers traced up my chest to twine in my hair it became more intense. One of my hands left the small of her back to trace down her thigh to her knee and I hitched her knee over my hip slipping my leg in between hers, rolling onto my back and pulling her body on top of mine.

The phone in my pocket began vibrating again. I let out a growl of frustration and Bella giggled. She sighed, shifting herself up and reaching into my pocket to answer the cursed thing. She glanced at the number before answering with "Hey Alice" a lot more politely than I would have. I could hear Alice's worried voice question Bella on where I was and why I hadn't answered when she called. "He's fine Alice, he's right here." she assured her. "We were just…a little busy." she said looking at me with a shy smile. I knew if her body could still blush she would be. Alice seemed to catch on and apologized for interrupting and reminded us, slightly frustrated, that she couldn't see us. "Sorry Alice, we didn't mean to worry you. Here's Edward." she said handing me the phone. I paused for a moment and tried to squash my aggravation with my favorite sister. "Yes Alice?" I said finally. "They're coming Edward." she said quiet enough so only I could hear her. "Caius caught the wolves' scent. He knows they don't smell like werewolves but he's curious and has decided to track the scent anyway. Aro is with him along with a small contingent of guard; about ten. They are headed for La Push but they will cross Seth's scent and follow it to the clearing. "How long" I asked sitting up? "They'll be there in about an hour" she answered. "I need you and Bella to meet us back at the house." "Ok Alice we're headed that way now." I said and I hung up the phone. "Is everything okay?" she asked, her eyes filling with concern. "It's nothing to worry about Love. Alice has something she needs to talk to me about and wants us to come back to the house." I reassured her. Alice had told me not to say anything to Bella or the others, especially Jane or the wolves, about the vision. She said it would change the outcome. I hated keeping things from Bella. She looked like she wanted to ask more questions but she simply nodded rising and we reluctantly made our way back to the house.

(Bella's POV)

Edward was keeping something from me. I could tell. I had tried to ask him about what Alice saw in her vision but there really hadn't been time with all the things that had been going on. When we arrived back at the house Alice was waiting for us on the porch. I could hear Felix's laugh coming from the back yard. Alice hugged me in greeting and we all walked slowly around the side of the house. "Bella!" Emmett's booming voice yelled out as he pulled me into a crushing hug and spun me around. "We've only been gone a few hours Em." Edward announced from behind us. "Yeah, but it's just so good to have her back!" he replied with and unrepentant smile. The boys had obviously been having a good time. Jake and Seth's friend Brady stood next to Felix, Demetri, Carlisle and Jasper. Their clothes were all wrinkled and covered with dirt and Alec was walking toward us holding a football loosely in his fist. I could see Esme, Leah, and Rose talking quietly on the patio. "Where are Jane and Seth?" I asked looking back at Alice who was quietly whispering to Edward. "Jane needed to hunt and Seth went to keep her company." Jasper answered. I turned to face him, and he didn't need me to drop my shield to see that I was worried. "He's in wolf form. It'll be fine Bells." he said quickly. I nodded. I was proud of Jane. She had done well on her first hunt with me. Animal blood is an acquired taste at best but I had to admit she was giving it her all. It just goes to show how much love can truly change you.

"Bella, come join us" Rose called from the patio. I smiled and walked toward the girls, leaving Alice and Edward to their conversation. It surprised me how easy it was to be with the Cullen's again. Even Rose seems to have warmed up to me. I had come to love my family in Volterra. Felix, Demetri, Alec and even Jane were like siblings to me. I had even begun to care for Aro like a father. But being with Alice, Emmett, and the rest of the Cullens again made me feel like I was home. It was that realization that decided me. I knew Edward was with me no matter what. He would fit in easily with the elite guard. He got along well with my brothers and Aro would love to have him for his mind-reading power. He would go with me without question if I asked but we would never have that feeling of home. I was going back to Volterra and tell Aro I was leaving. I knew none of them, Aro especially, were going to be happy about my decision, but I had finally found my happiness and I wasn't letting anyone take it away from me.

"We're watching the guys jump on each other and get dirty." Rose continued as I reached them. I looked over and Edward smiled at me before joining the guys to even out the teams. He and Alice appeared to have finished their conversation. I saw Alice's back as she retreated into the house. "It looks like they are doing a thorough job of it." I replied smiling down at her. I sat down between her and Esme and we all watched the boys play and laugh. Alice joined us after a little while. She was happy and smiling but I could tell she was distracted. I was just about to ask her what was going on when we were all brought out of our revelry by a loud howl. Leah was on her feet before I could register what was going on. "Seth!" she screamed. The very air seemed to ripple as the three Quileutes burst into their wolf forms. My first thought was 'Oh God, Jane had crossed a human while hunting'. "Vampires, close! Seth can smell them." Edward shouted, reading the pack mind I assumed. The wolves sprinted off in the direction of the howl. Edward was suddenly at my side. He gripped my hand as we all of us raced after the wolves.

(Jane's POV)

I finished draining the panther and tossed the carcass away wrinkling my nose in disgust. It was marginally better than the herd of deer Bella and I had found on our hunt, but still a far cry from the sweet taste of human blood. Don't think about that Jane, I mentally chided myself. This vegetarian lifestyle is definitely going to take some getting used to. I looked up into the huge eyes of my love, my wolf. They were filled with sympathy and pride and I knew then that, no matter how difficult it may be, I could do it; I would do it for him. I would do anything for him.

It amazes me how quickly this man has become everything to me. I have always been told that vampires mate for life and that finding our true mate was like finding the other half of our soul. I had never been able to wrap my mind around it before. I have seen love once; true love. If anyone had ever loved, Aro had loved her, my mother. I cringed at the pain that always followed thoughts of the woman who had saved my brother and I from my birth parents fate and had taken us as her own. My human memories are fuzzy but I could never forget her love for us. We had been happy for a while, truly happy. We had been a family. Then in one day I lost my mother and my father. I can still remember in sharp detail the look on his face as he knelt down by the ashes that had been his wife. He was broken. I remember my own pain and terror and the rejection I felt when I reached out for my father only to be sent away. I never understood what Alec and I had done to deserve our banishment. Looking at Seth now I began to think about how it would feel to lose him. I shudder at the thought. There would be no recovering from that. I could not even imagine my life going on without him. And for the first time I began to understand how Aro must have felt.

Seth and I stood together in a comfortable silence. I absent mindedly ran my fingers thru his fur, lost in my thoughts. I felt Seth stiffen as their scent hit me. Seth let out a howl as I tried to identify the group of vampires headed our direction. I recognized Caius's scent, and Aro's, and also several of the guard. What were they doing here? Seth! Oh no, would they try and hurt him? I already knew the answer to that. "Seth, run!" I yelled as I crouched down preparing myself to protect him at all costs. Even against my own coven. He whined at me and shook his head taking a defensive position at my side. Stubborn man! But there was no time to reason with him further as twelve vampires burst through the clearing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot.**

Chapter 15

(Aro's POV)

"Jane, my child, what are you do…" I began to ask but was cut off with a snarl from Caius. "Move away from the creature you fool!" I felt a growl build in my chest at his outburst but I wasn't sure if it was because he cut me off or because I didn't like him speaking to Jane that way. "Now Brother, I'm sure Jane has a perfectly good explanation for her company. I replied to him shortly. "She had better." he snarled. We both turned our attention to the site in front of us. Jane was crouching protectively half in front of a huge sandy colored wolf who seemed to be trying to do the same for her. How strange. She finally spoke. "He's not what you think. He isn't a werewolf, he is a shape-shifter and he means you no harm." "I'll be the judge of that!" Caius snapped. "It is not your place to question, but to serve, now move aside!" he continued. I could tell he was losing patience.

"No" was her reply. It came out like a whisper but her eyes met mine and I saw a fierce determination like I had never seen there. "No?" Caius screamed. "How dare you, you worthless little…" his rant was cut short by a loud deep growl from the wolf. It leapt swiftly in front of Jane and bared its teeth. "Guards!" Caius yelled suddenly. Before I could speak to stop the attack, before any of the guard could move toward the wolf for that matter, there were screams of pain as all ten fell where they stood writhing in agony.

I was shocked for a second. I had no idea that Jane's power had advanced so much that she could incapacitate so many at once. Either she had been holding out on us or this creature meant a great deal to her.

"Jane please let them up. They will not attack." I said after a moment. Caius scowled at me. "What is the meaning of this!" he asked, still yelling but careful not to anger the wolf again. The cries cut off as Jane released the guard. They slowly started to rise but I held my hand to stop any advance. "Masters" Jane spoke looking at me only. I could tell by her voice that the use of such a large burst of power had left her greatly weakened. I glanced at Caius who was watching Jane. By his smirk he had obviously noticed the same thing. "This is Seth." she said motioning to the wolf. The beast put his large head against her tiny frame and she leaned on him for support.

"As I said, he is not a werewolf, but a shape-shifter. From what I have learned his ability to shift into a wolf comes from magic passed down from his ancestors in order to protect their land and people from any possible threat." He means you no harm if you are peaceable, nor do I" she said. "That does not explain nor excuse your blatant refusal to follow a direct order, or your attack on fellow guard members!" Caius replied. I had to agree, yet I knew Jane would not do either lightly. I looked at her face. She ran her hand through the wolf's fur in an affectionate way. Was this really my Jane? I had seen nothing but a mask of indifference on her beautiful face for so many years. A pang of regret washed over me as I thought about the fact that it was my rejection that had caused her to become so closed off. Then she looked up and her eyes met mine. I knew that look. My eyes had once held that look. "I love him." she said softly.

Gasps of disgust and anger went up all around me. "Ridiculous!" Caius screamed and I heard members of the guard begin to growl in anticipation of another attack. Suddenly the air became thicker as the wolf's body began to almost ripple. A second later a tall dark-skinned boy was standing in its place. He untied something from his leg and I realized they were a pair of cotton shorts as he pulled them on to cover himself. He quickly wrapped an arm around Jane, holding her up, and straightened to face a scowling Caius. Caius stepped toward them and I shadowed his movement. We were only a few feet away from them now. I signaled for the guard to stand back. I had to hand it to this wolf-boy; he was very brave to face us in his human form. His brown eyes met mine and they were filled with much more wisdom than the years his young body suggested. There was resignation and sadness there but also determination and no trace of fear. He knew they were outnumbered and with Jane weakened they couldn't stand against us.

"Please" he spoke "Do whatever you want with me, just don't hurt her." he pleaded; the pain in his voice was evident. "Seth, no, I won't let you!" Jane sobbed, clinging to him. That site broke my dead heart. My Jane, my sad little lost girl, had found true love, she had found her mate. A rush of emotions I had fought for years to suppress came flooding into my body. I had lost my mate, the love of my existence, and because I was selfish and weak I had pushed my children away when they needed me. Sulpicia would not have wanted this for our family. She loved Jane and Alec like they were our own blood. I looked at my daughter as she clung to her love. I knew what it felt like to lose everything and I would not let that happen to her.

I turned my attention to Caius, about to speak to defuse the situation when we all froze. Something was coming. More wolves, and close, I could smell them. Suddenly two more great beast burst into the clearing, teeth bared and growling. The wolf-boy Seth turned and shouted at the other wolves but his words were lost as Caius roared for an attack. The guard leapt forward only to be thrown back immediately by an invisible force. I searched the clearing's edge and found her just as her scent reached me; Bella. She entered the clearing holding the hand of a young vampire with copper hair and golden eyes. I then recognized other familiar scents as Felix, Alec, and Demetri entered the clearing followed by my old friend Carlisle and others I could only assume were his coven because they all had golden eyes.

The guard had recovered but was unable to advance as Bella had them encased in her shield. Bella stopped in front of the other two wolves and spoke as if to calm them before she and her companion bounded to Jane's side and she slid an arm around her sister. She looked at me, her eyes pleading. Her copper haired mate stepped toward me and extended his hand. I was taken back for a moment, looking to Bella, she looked confused for a moment but nodded and I stepped forward and took his hand. My eyes glazed over for a moment at the on slot of information. It seems Jane was not my only daughter who had found her place.

I turned and spoke to Caius. "Brother, this situation is complicated and we must discuss it but there is no need for violence here. The wolves are not our enemies. Let us go somewhere and allow Bella and Jane to explain." Fury crossed his face but he replaced it quickly with a blank expression and nodded. I turned back to the others. "Carlisle old friend; Might we all continue to your residence for a visit?" "Of course Aro." Carlisle answered with a tight smile. A whine came from the smaller of the gray wolves and Seth looked down at Jane with a silent question. She nodded and he gave Jane a squeeze before releasing her to Bella and walking toward the other wolves.

Things happened suddenly. A growl slipped past Caius's lips and he sprang at Seth's retreating form. I didn't have time to register Jane and Bella's screams or the growling wolves before I launched myself into Caius. It sounded like thunder as my body met his in midair. Before the others had time to move Caius was in pieces at my feet. Seth was looking at me, his brown eyes full of shock when Jane reached his side. Though my brother was frustrating, I had never harmed him in the hundreds of years we had been together. It pained me to do so now but the alternative was unacceptable. I would not let him destroy my family. I stepped toward Jane and Seth. "Thank you…father." she said, a little unsure. I smiled down at her and reached up to cup her cheek. "I have wronged you my daughter. I couldn't see past my own pain and loss and I ended up losing so much more." I finished. "Bella, dear, if you please." I said motioning to my guard still encased in an invisible bubble. She nodded as I addressed them. "Jason, Phillip, Vincent, take my foolish brother back to Volterra and put him back together. I will deal with him when I return." The two nodded and set to work on their task. "As for the rest of you; this is now a peaceful visit." "Yes Master" they all answered in unison. I turned to my right and motioned for Alec to join us. He hugged his sister when he reached us. As we walked toward Carlisle's I put one arm around Jane and the other around Alec's shoulder. They both smiled up at me, their eyes full of emotion. We had a lot of catching up to do. Good thing we had forever.


	16. Epilogue

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot. **

**A/N: I'm not a big fan of epilogues. Anyone who shares that opinion please feel free to disregard this one and draw your own conclusions to my tale. But I know some like things tied up neat and tidy so here is how I see things ending in my story. **

Epilogue

_1 year later_

(Bella's POV)

"Bella, really?" Alice chided as she took in my jeans and t-shirt. "Jane's going to think I haven't been doing my job of keeping you from dressing like a hobo." she whined. I rolled my eyes at her giving Edward a quick kiss on the lips as I stood up. "Relax Alice" I said calmingly. "I'm going to change before we head to the Airport." "Hurry up, their flight will be on time so we need to leave in about twenty minutes. The wolves will be here in ten." she called as I headed up stairs.

This past year had been a whirlwind, but also the best year of my existence. Aro had not been happy about my choice to leave the guard but after seeing things through Edward's mind he knew I belonged with the Cullens. I missed him and my siblings but my life here was so full of love, family, and friendship that it was hard to be anything but completely happy.

I had been worried about Jane and Seth's situation. I knew Jane wanted to return to Volterra. It was her home, but I also knew she couldn't leave Seth. I could tell that they were concerned too. A few hours after we arrived at the house Seth left for a while only to return with suitcases and announce, rather dramatically, that he was going wherever Jane went. The atmosphere was tense for a moment until Aro looked up at him laughing and said, "Well of course you are my boy. My daughter is rather taken with you. I think you will fit in just fine. And if anyone has a problem with it I'm sure Jane can rectify it for them." he finished catching Jane's eye and smiling. After that things went pretty smoothly.

Edward and I agreed to visit once a year and Seth and Jane came here a few times a year to see us and visit Seth's family. Jake and Leah had not been thrilled but they did want to see their brother happy and they agreed that if any wolf could ever live with a bunch of 'blood-suckers' it was Seth. I was concerned about Caius causing them trouble but after they returned Jane let me know that Aro had Caius well in hand.

I dressed quickly into more Alice and Jane friendly clothing and moved to stare out the large glass window. Esme was laying out snacks for the wolves on the patio below. I felt his presence seconds before his strong arms wrapped around my waist from behind. "What are you thinking Mrs. Cullen?" he whispered next to my ear, his fingers tracing the diamond on my left hand. I turned into his arms and cupped his cheek; pushing my shield back I flooded his mind with my thoughts of love and joy. He face lit in a bright smile as he crashed his lips to mine, kissing me deeply. "There's no time for that!" called Alice's annoyed voice. With a sigh he took my hand, still smiling, and we headed down the stairs.


End file.
